


You're alright mate

by Orogeneza



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comforting Robert, M/M, affair time, hug, just some thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orogeneza/pseuds/Orogeneza
Summary: Robert comforts Aaron about Cain's aneurysm. This is what I imagine they were thinking while hugging.This scene is one of my favorites, so I couldn't help myself...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ff of Robron, also English isn't my first language so please forgive me any mistakes.

Aaron

It was much of a surprise, when he felt Robert’s hand on his forearm, and he was even more surprised when Robert put his arms around him, closing him in embrace. Aaron would never expected that from older man. Especially after last week, and their conversation. Robert made clear that they have a deal. The sex deal. But now he’s standing here with Aaron and what is more he’s holding him tight and he’s comforting him although he knew there is no chance for sex today. Well he is acting like a proper… who? Aaron almost thought like a boyfriend. Almost. He discard all thoughts about his relationship with Robert. He wanted to sink into his arms, and not torture himself with dark considerations. When the first shock at the situation was gone, he put his arms on Robert’s back, he desperately grabbed material of Robert’s jacket with his fists. The stress cumulated from last week was slowly letting go of him. “You’re alright mate” Robert said and Aaron believed that. In this embrace he felt safe and cut off from the all nasty things waiting for him out there. Yes, at this moment he was alright.

 

Robert

Once he grabbed Aaron in embrace it was hard to let him go. And it seemed that Aaron was pleased with it too. Well as much pleased as someone could be with eyes full of tears. This Aaron was new to him, he was used to angry, fuming or annoyed Aaron, but now he had to face more challenging situation. Well to be honest he didn’t have to face it at all. Aaron was just a bit on the side, he told himself, it was just sex and it should stay that way for everyone’s sake. So why he was standing now in Aaron’s kitchen, hugging him, comforting and generally being all concerned? He couldn’t help himself, and he was scared of  how big impact Aaron had on him. One look at his blue tearful eyes, at his miserable expression was enough.  He realized that he actually cared, he wanted to be here, to hold Aaron, to make him feel better. The truth was that he missed him, not only his body, but he missed his sharp tongue, his grumpy face, his sassy attitude, he missed… Aaron. All of him. The feeling of being around Aaron was incomparable with anything. That kind of freedom and easiness occurred so rarely in  his life. Now he appreciated presence and closeness of  man embraced in his arms. He wasn’t aware how stressed he’s been until now when all anxiety cumulated inside him began to slowly leave his body. He knew it wouldn’t last forever, that hug will have its end likewise Aaron’s presence in his life. But now he didn’t want to think about it, not while he was holding his Aaron tight. He wanted to remember every second of this, he wanted to remember that overwhelming feeling of acceptance and calmness. After this stressful days it was such a relief. “You’re alright mate” He addressed those words not only to Aaron but also to himself, maybe especially to himself.   


End file.
